Rainbow Rising
'''Rainbow Rising 'is a famous song in Westeros. It is dedicated to Trevyr Blackgard in particular and House Blackgard in general. Origins mural painting of Trevyr Blackgard battling the Kellers.]] ''Rainbow Rising immortalized the destruction of House Keller by Trevyr Blackgard. House Keller was obliterated after they declared war against the Blackgards. To restore Blackgard dominance, Trevyr kicked the Kellers out of Blackgard through the use of political schemes. He later marched against the upstart Lord Auster Keller. By the end of the war, Kell had been put to the torch and all members of House Keller executed. Trevyr was forever named "the Rainbow", for bringing light and colour to the Borderlands after bleak times. The title is thus a play on the Borderlands' freedom from House Keller and Trevyr's remarkable victory over such a powerful house, while the Blackgards were weakened and completely outnumbered. In the decades since young Trevyr reasserted House Blackgard's dominance by crushing the Kellers, Rainbow Rising ''went on to become very popular with soldiers of the Borderlands and the Stormlands, becoming an "anthem" of sorts for House Blackgard. This extends to the point that even eastern soldiers sometimes refer to it simply as, "the Blackgard song". The song is divided into two parts. Part one is written from the point of a Blackgard citizen who sees "a star" (Trevyr Blackgard) killing the Pretender (Auster Keller). The second part details the rebuilding of House Blackgard, and the Bordermen seeing a "Light in the Black" (Trevyr). Lyrics Part I: ''Stargazer :::High noon, oh I'd sell my soul for water :::Seven years worth of breaking my back :::There's no sun in the shadow of the Pretender :::See how he fights, why he's darker than night? :::Oh I see his face! :::Where is our star?! :::Is he far, is he far, is he far? :::When do they leave? :::I believe!, yes!, I believe! :::In the heat and the rain :::With whips and chains :::To see him die! :::So many cry :::We build a tower of stone :::With our flesh and bone :::Just to see him die! :::But don't know why :::Now where do we go? :::Hot wind, moving fast across the desert :::We feel that our time has arrived :::The world spins, while we put his dream together :::A tower of stone to take him straight to the sky :::Oh I see his face! :::Where is our star?! :::Is he far, is he far, is he far? :::When do they leave? :::Hey, I believe!, I believe! :::In the heat and the rain :::With whips and chains :::To see him die! :::So many cry :::We build a tower of stone :::With our flesh and bone :::Just to see him die! :::But don't know why :::Now where do we go? :::All eyes see the figure of the Pretender :::As he climbs to the top of the world :::No sound, as he falls instead of rising :::Time standing still, then there's blood on the sand :::Oh I saw his face! :::There is our star! :::He is there, he is there, he is there! :::When did they leave? :::We believed, we believed, we believed :::In the heat and the rain :::With whips and chains :::To see him die! :::So many cry :::We build a tower of stone :::With our flesh and bone :::Just to see him die! :::But why :::In all the rain :::With all the chains :::Did so many die :::Just to see him die? :::Look at my flesh and bone :::Now, look, look, look, look, :::Look at his tower of stone :::I see a rainbow rising! :::Look there, on the horizon :::And I'm coming home, I'm coming home, I'm coming home :::Time is standing still :::He gave me back my will :::Ooh ooh ooh ooh :::Going home :::I'm going home :::My eyes are bleeding :::And my heart is leaving here :::Wish I'd known :::But now we're home :::Ooh :::Take me back :::He gave me back my will :::Wish I'd known :::But now we're home :::Take me back, take me back :::Back to my home ooh, ooh, ooh Part II: A Light in the Black :::Can't forget his face :::What a lonely place :::Has he really let us go? :::All the time that's lost :::What's the final cost? :::Will I really get away? :::All my life it seems :::Just a crazy dream :::Searching for some star :::Can't believe it all :::Did he really fall? :::What to do now I don't know :::Something's calling me back :::It's a light in the black :::Am I ready to go? :::I'm coming home :::Breathed the air before :::Heard the thunder roar :::Never knew it was for me :::Always looking down :::Lost but never found :::Eyes to look but not to see :::All my life it seems :::Just a crazy dream :::Searching for some star :::Like an open door :::That you've passed before :::But you never had the key :::Something's calling me back :::There's a light in the black :::Am I ready to go? :::I'm coming home :::I'm coming home :::Yeah :::I'm going back to my home :::I'm going home, home, home :::Going home, home, home :::I'm coming back :::Can't forget his face :::What a lonely place :::Has he really let us go? :::All the time that's lost :::What's the final cost? :::Will I really get away? :::All my life it seems, just a crazy dream :::Searching for some star :::Can't believe it all :::Did he really fall? :::What to do now I don't know :::Something's calling me back :::Like a light in the black :::Yes, I'm ready to go :::I'm coming home :::Home, yeah! :::I'm on my way back home :::Look to the sky :::There in the sky :::I see a star! Category:Songs Category:House Blackgard Category:House Keller Category:LordOfTheNeverThere